


Lonely Eyes like Storms

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Red Cracks in The Sky [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Memory Loss, Or last sight, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: How could she have pulled on his heartstrings when all he really knew was her name?A woman as beautiful as that shouldn’t have eyes that lonely.





	Lonely Eyes like Storms

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have fallen hard and fast for this pairing. 
> 
> Sorrynotsorry

There were the things he knew.

 

He liked to drink black coffee in the mornings, technology was always a more fun end of his talents and he liked going down to the marina to watch the waves… He even liked to surf sometimes.

 

He hated the summers, the outback and finding something of his missing.

 

Then there were the things he didn’t know, the things that sat on his tongue and made his head hurt to think about.

 

He couldn’t recall more than the last few months, July was his most recent memory as there was more than a year missing from his memory, when asked for an exact number of months or years, he’d admit quietly that he didn’t remember about three and a half years.

 

Graham had no clue as to why, no clues as to what exactly he had gotten up to until…

 

Until _her._

 

The last thing he remembered before the gap in his memory was himself, aged seventeen bored out of his wits as he moved things behind the scenes at the opera house, wondering if this was what he was going to do for the rest of his life.

 

Then he’d blank, he’d stall and there would be nothing but blackness or fog.

 

“Excuse me?” He looked to the side, an old lady stood next to the empty seat on the bus, “Do you mind if I sit down?”

 

He pushed himself into the wall a bit more, “Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you.” She started, setting a knitting bag on her lap as she sat down and he lapsed back into silence, turning to look out the window again, mumbling a ‘Your welcome’ as he did so.

 

He closes his eyes and there she was… _Carmen Sandiego._

 

That image of her red hat pulled low, of a smile that made him feel warm at a single glance and of those blue eyes that tugged on his memory and his heartstrings.

 

It felt like he had known her, _knows_ her and he was willing to bet she knew him too.

 

She’d called him ‘Gray’ in such a sweet, yet annoyed tone, maybe he was deluding himself but he could swear that amongst the annoyance had also lain a little affection, confusion overlaying it a bit as well.

Who in the world was Carmen Sandiego?

 

And where the fuck did she get off tugging on his heartstrings with a single smile, a single look in those eyes, blue and grey like the swirling clouds in a storm high above his head and he’d only really met her twice.

 

But, what he got caught on again and again was that those eyes were so… Lonely, perhaps a little melancholy, but she didn’t look happy when she saw him, even with the smile and…

 

How could she have pulled on his heartstrings when all he really knew was her name?

 

A woman as beautiful as that shouldn’t have eyes that lonely.

 

He just keeps seeing those eyes, that smile, that sense of familiarity settled in his bones, her voice, sweet, a little sassy and warm like smooth honey in his ears when she spoke.

 

_Carmen Sandiego._

 

Gods almighty strike him down if he repeats the mistake of forgetting her again.

 

_Carmen._

 

Why did he feel like he’d known her since forever? Despite the mere minutes he’d actually spent in her presence.

 

He’d forgotten her before, _Remember,_ he quietly begs his brain, _Remember her please,_ he was now begging the universe as well, he needed to remember her, fully and without a filter of fogginess.

 

The bus pulled up to his stop and he turned to where the old lady now sat knitting, her needles clicking together as she finished loop after loop with the black wool.

 

Huh, black wool…

 

Like from a Black… Sheep…

 


End file.
